Experiment
by Pathetic4HeadedMassOfTentacles
Summary: Jet asks Spike an unexpected question on the subject of past relationships.


The lack of bebop yaoi is very fucking sad; I guess people prefer Spike as a fucking pedophile instead of a homosexual. WTF? And those damn Spike and Faye fics aren't much.

But… thanks to said old as hell Spike x Faye fanfics (I don't read any of the new ones) I managed to come up with this bullcrap,

* * *

"You ever been with a man?"

Spike perked his head up to the question, they weren't even on the subject of past relationships and so the question was rather sudden, Spike nodded, sitting up on the couch opposite of where Jet was sitting, "No."

Jet had a disappointed look on his face, Spike looked at him with one eyebrow arched, and sighed, regretting asking that question, he never did like it when Spike looked at im like that, expectially with such a question, and now his worst case scenario, but Spike being the dumbass he is asked.

"Why, have you?"  
Jet scowled, and nodded, "Why do you think I asked?" Spike shrugged his shoulders, looking away from Jet. "Come on Spike, it's not like I asked you to make you feel humiliated, hell I'm the humiliated one here." Jet laughed, Spike shrugged his shoulders in agreement. Jet smiled, "Have you ever thought of being with a man?" Jet asked, Spike nodded a no, Jet sighed.

"At least once?"

Spike cocked his eye brow, his open eye darting upwards as if to think, "Maybe… I think I did when I was partners with Vicious. Not that kind of partner." Spike sat up, glaring at Jet as if he thought he had the wrong idea, Jet held his hands up slightly.

"Oh, no, I get it, you just thought of having sex with him."

Spike relaxed a bit, "Well, living in close quarters, you could get lonely."

Jet got up then, and walked over towards the couch Spike was sitting on and sat next to the younger man, Spike was a bit uncomfortable, "What about me?"

"Huh."

"Come on Spike." Jet placed a hand on Spike's thigh, "In all fairness, I have thought of you." He whispered in Spike's ear, Spike blushed, not sure if he should be flattered or creped out by Jet's confession about fantasizing about him. "What's the big deal? We have seen each other naked. And we lived in close quarters, what makes it any different?"  
"Yeah, you got a point." Spike shifted a bit, trying to inch away from Jet along with trying to hide his growing erection from Jet's hand being on his thigh, he was one to get excited easily and Jet's large, warm hand on him was getting him hard. "I know, but still, it's not like I think of you like that."  
"Come on Spike, it's not so bad, being with a man." He smirked, hand trailing up his thigh, Spike gulped.

"I guess maybe, I am a bit curious about it, wait, are you…"  
"Yeah, have a problem?"

Spike nodded a 'no'; Jet's hand trailed over the semi hard bulge in Spike's pants and slipped the button from his socket.

"Come one Spike, this can't be your first time." His smirk got wider as Spike's clothed erection busted through, only covered by his striped orange boxers. "After all, a man like you seem like the kind of guy who would at least experiment."

Spike gasped a bit, "Ok, so I did have sex with Vicious, a few times, most of which he topped. He said I was made to be dominated or something like that."

'Smart observation.' Jet thought.

"Another guy. His name was D, at least what he told me. Anyway, he was younger, I was about 24 at the time and he was, probably 17 or something. He said it was graduation day and he didn't want to go into college a virgin, so after a couple drinks me and him went back to his place... I ended up finding he was the kinky one, we ended up fucking multiple times, using toys on each other, taking turns fucking each other's brains out. God, for a moment I didn't believe he was a virgin. Since I was in hiding, it was were I lived, in a way, he was my boyfriend." Spike chuckled, Jet was getting hard from listening to Spike and how many guys he fucked, it was eye opening to see how much of a slut Spike was. Jet thought slut was an overstatement, either way, Jet felt a perverse pleasure from Spike telling him these things while he was hard himself.

'Maybe we can invite him over...' Jet thought.

Jet cut off Spike with a kiss, just lips touching for a brief moments as jet poked his tongue at Spike's lips, Spike kept his lips shut as Jet stroke his hardening cock through his boxers, Jet parted, Spike's face was red and his eye half mast, darken with confused pleasure as Jet stroked with his flesh hand, finger teasing the slit. Spike moaned, Jet smiled when he felt the cloth beneath his finger become moist with pre-cum, Spike was ready.

Jet pulled down Spike's boxers, revealing his erection, Spike blushed, cursing at how hard he was, Jet grinned as he got on the floor, on his knees and licked the head of Spike's cock, Spike yelped, it's been to long since he had sex, or gotten head no less. And he wasn't sure if he should push Jet back or let him do it, well, it was kinda too late now as Jet licked the pre-cum off what gathered on the head and down Spike's shaft. Jet's tongue glided down Spike's erection, Spike tensed up, his mouth parted as Jet made it all wet. Spike was certainly big, but Jet had a feeling he can beat Spike at one thing. Jet's tongue teased the underside of the head, Spike's eyes shot open as he held Jet's head, gripping onto his scalp as he hunched over.

Jet stopped, looking at Spike with a slightly pained expression, "Don't dig your nails into my scalp, that hurts you know."

Spike smiled apologetically, "Sorry." He chuckled, flattening his palms as Jet wrapped his lips around the head.

Spike gasped, Jet swirled his tongue around the head, he said done this before; that was certain. He said he was with guys so he must have, Jet was good at this his tongue molded around the head and Jet slide his mouth further down Spike cock, working his tongue around it, making Spike moan, wanting to make Spike beg, all the while Jet felt his cock press against his pants, wanting to be released from it confines, oh no, not yet, he was saving it all for Spike. Spike placed his legs on Jet's shoulders, guiding Jet's mouth further down Spike's cock.

"Jet…" He moaned, Jet smiled at this, making Spike say his name was something of an accomplishment to Jet, Jet wondered how fulfilling it will be when he makes Spike cum. Jet bobbed his head up and down, taking Spike's cock deep within his mouth and his throat, licking a suckling on the sweet fluids to a point where Jet felt the tip hit the back of his throat. Spike became wide eyed as Jet being able to deep throat him.

"Oh god, Jet…" He moaned.

Jet couldn't hold it there for long, and continued to bob his head toying with Spike's cock with tongue and a bit of teeth, he figured Spike was the kind who liked it rough, Spike didn't complain, it wasn't like Jet was biting on it. All good things come to an end; Spike couldn't last for much longer and soon enough he cried out Jet's name as he shot his load in Jet's waiting mouth.

Jet felt his mouth get filled with the warm, thick fluid, he slid his mouth off Spike's cock and swallowed it. Wiping the spit and cum off his mouth, he looked at Spike, flushed, breathing heavily, little tears formed in his eyes. Jet smiled, "Want more?"

Spike blushed, not sure what to think, "I'm not…"

"Just let me do the work Spike." Jet said with a grin as he scooped Spike in his arms and carried him to his quarters.

* * *

It seemed appropriate if I stopped there


End file.
